Elena Reyes (Fear)
Elena Reyes is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Rosarito, Baja California Elena worked at the Rosarito Beach Hotel with her nephew, Hector. She was a general manager and had keys for all of the buildings at the hotel. Post-Apocalypse Season Two "Do Not Disturb" Elena was working at the wedding being held at the hotel, celebrating Jessica and Oscar's marriage. She noticed Ilene Stowe was upset and asked her if everything was okay, leading her to regard the rumors about the outbreak and border closing as Internet gossip. When Charles Stowe suffered a heart attack, she attempts to get help but once he turned and attacked Jessica, she realized she had to contain the outbreak that was about to spiral out of control, so she locked the ballroom doors, trapping everyone inside. A month later, she rescues Alicia Clark from the elevator shaft as she tried to escape the zombies. However, immediately after rescuing Alicia, Elena is hostile towards her, demanding Hector's whereabouts, believing that Alicia had to do something with his kidnapping. Elena takes Alicia to her room where she learns that Alicia was with another group in the hotel and that she got separated. She also explains to Alicia that there are several guests who are trying to hurt her and have taken her nephew, Hector. She agrees to help Alicia in return for assistance in rescuing Hector. They manage to clear the floor of zombies by luring them into a room and she helps Alicia climb over the balcony into the adjacent room to escape the zombie-filled room. Originally, Elena was going to stay in the tower but Alicia makes her come downstairs to find her group. It is outside the bar that they are corned by some of the surviving wedding guests, including Ilene and Oscar. Elena is forced to give up her hotel keys, but is able to escape the armed guests with Alicia and Hector through an underground tunnel, eventually reuniting with Madison and Strand. "Pablo & Jessica" Upon escaping the tunnel, Elena rests in the spa with Hector, Alicia, Madison, and Strand. After the hotel survivors agree to help clear the zombies, Elena helps by putting down zombies from the hotel rooms. In the revised plan to clear the hotel of zombies, Elena is partnered with Strand to lure the zombies from the hotel tower to the pier by dropping open doors and making noise to get their attention. She then leads the zombies to the rendezvous point and passes on the herd to Madison as she safely steps aside. She gathers on the beach with the other survivors and watch the zombies fall off the pier after Madison is rescued from the water. Later that night, she attends the feast with her nephew and the other survivors to celebrate their new union. "Pillar of Salt" Elena will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Elena has killed: *Dozens of unnamed wedding guests (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly a few unnamed people Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 2 *"Do Not Disturb" *"Pablo & Jessica" *"Pillar of Salt" *"Date of Death" Trivia *Elena's last name was originally credited as Tobar by AMC for "Do Not Disturb" and "Pablo & Jessica" until it was changed to Reyes after "Pillar of Salt" aired. :*In the flashback in "Do Not Disturb", Elena's name tag stated her last name was Reyes. Category:Alive Category:Season 2 Characters